1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle having a blade control system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle having a blade control system for adjusting the pitch of the blade, and to a method for utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both wheeled and tracked work vehicles, such as bulldozers, may be provided with a forwardly mounted blade for pushing, shearing, carrying, and spreading dirt and other material. The position of the blade may be adjusted by, for example, angling the blade to the right and to the left, and raising and lowering the blade.
The angle that the blade makes with the ground, referred to as the pitch of the blade, may also be adjusted. The pitch of the blade may be adjusted by moving a top portion of the blade forward and backward. As the top portion of the blade is moved backward, the angle between the blade and the ground decreases. As the top portion of the blade is moved forward, the angle between the blade and the ground increases. Minor variations in the pitch of the blade can affect a bulldozer's ability to push, shear, carry, and spread material. For example, a low pitch angle is generally preferred when handling hard, compact soil, while a higher pitch angle is generally preferred when handling soft soil.